


Kindness for the devil

by liliaeth



Category: Lucifer (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Big Brother Amenadiel (Lucifer TV), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Light Angst, Lucifer Morningstar (Lucifer TV) Needs A Hug, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Post-Teen Wolf (TV), Protective Lucifer, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, True Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), scott mccall deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-06-30
Packaged: 2020-05-31 04:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19418149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liliaeth/pseuds/liliaeth
Summary: Two years post season 4 of Lucifer, Lucifer is only just settling in back on earth when a pack of werewolves enter Lux asking for his help to stop a hunter out to destroy anything non human. The pack's Alpha, Scott McCall is a shock to Lucifer's system, as he is nothing like Lucifer expects a werewolf to be. He quickly becomes fascinated by the young Alpha and his strong sense of morality that is nothing like Lucifer's own.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a night like any other. Things were a bit too quiet over at Lux, but then it was early, and it seemed to make Linda happy, making her more likely to stay instead of having her take Charlie and leaving.

For a drooling annoyance that toddlers tended to be, Charlie was reasonably tolerable. At least he wasn’t crying, and if he’d filled his diaper, it wasn’t so smelly that it was noticeable. Long as Linda and Amenadiel kept the thing way from him, Lucifer was perfectly fine having his brother’s offspring around. It’s not like Lux would really pick up for at least a few more hours. 

It was funny though to see how Mazikeen doted over Linda’s offspring. She seemed to actually enjoy looking after the boy, and it was a small miracle that she wasn’t hanging around them now. A little birdie known as Ella had told him Maze was on a date with Eve, which was a relationship that he hadn’t expected to develop, even after introducing the two of them to one another.

He still wasn't used to being back on earth. After spending the past two years in hell, trying to keep the demons in line, the last thing he’d ever expected was to wake up on earth when he hadn’t even been trying to go there. 

Amenadiel thought it was father’s decision, he said that Remiel was standing guard in hell for now, until Lucifer could return. Lucifer didn’t trust it, his father wasn’t the kind who did favors without a reason. Part of him assumed that it was a plan to get him to lay down his guard, and then throw him back into hell when he got used to earth too much.

Chloe… Chloe had moved on. He couldn’t blame her. How could he expect her to hang on for two years in the hope that maybe someday he’d return. He still loved her, and always would, but… he couldn’t expect her to just drop her new beau just because he’d returned, without even knowing if his return would be permanent or not. 

He stretched his neck, and felt his wings sliding underneath his skin, uncomfortably so. The afternoon had been unusually cold for LA and he was wearing an Armani suit that half the club would drool for the chance to pay a full year’s paycheck on.

Lucifer wasn’t sure what exactly it was that made him notice the kid, except for how little he seemed to fit in at Lux. It wasn’t his looks, he obviously was attractive enough not to stand out too much in a nightclub populated by the hottest members of the LA scene. Dark brown hair, curls barely restrained by gel, a face that looked pretty, made more interesting by a slightly crooked jaw, and brown eyes that had seen far more than a kid that age should have. But then again, this was LA, and people aged far too quickly in this city.

He might be a bit young for alcohol, but as long as the Detective didn’t notice someone giving the kid a drink, he didn’t think anyone would care.

And yet it wasn’t any of that that caught his attention. 

The boy had charisma, the kind that made him stand out in a crowd, enough that any man and woman around him was at least considering if he was swinging for their team. There was a sense of magnetism around him that made people look at him, made them pay attention, there was a power in his thread, in the way he moved through a crowd, not forcing his way through, but as if he expected people to let him pass, and then they did.

Then Lucifer took a closer look of the boy’s eyes. There was a spark, a sense of hope and innocence, even underneath the burden he carried. The kind of which you rarely found in LA. Not naivety, he could sense that the boy had seen and done things no one should go through. But there was still a belief that no matter how bad things had been, that they could get better. It reminded him a bit of Ella.

A few years ago he’d have done nothing rather than corrupt that innocence, to test its boundaries. Now though, he almost wanted to protect it. To keep the world from ever extinguishing that belief in the innate goodness of humanity. It was odd how easy it was to get attached to humanity, for all their failings.

“Lucifer.” He pulled his eyes away from the teen and turned to his brother. Amenadiel had been feeding Charlie just a minute ago, but had just handed the baby over to Linda as he got up on his feet.

“Yes?” he wondered what his uptight brother was up to now.

“What’s a werewolf doing here?”  
Lucifer’s mouth fell open in shock. It was then that he took a closer look of the teen. Now that he did, he noticed some of he obvious signs, how the boy was closing himself off from the noise, trying to keep back the overload of sounds. The twitch of his nose, as if affronted by the scents of people coming too close. The minute flash of light in his eyes. That sense of feral energy that signposted something dangerous underneath.

Werewolves were… almost like a joke upon reality. Signs of the deeper truth and chaos the world was made out of. They weren’t evil, but they had an almost demonic energy to them, an sense of power that came with a price of the kind of temper even he as the devil could be jealous of. 

Lucifer knew there were a few packs in LA, but most of them tended to stay as far away from Lux as possible. As if some instinctual part of them knew to stay away from a predator so far out of their league. So for one of them to come in here now…

The wolf’s ears perked up when he heard the word ‘werewolf’, it seemed to be enough of a marker to lure the boy towards them. Meanwhile Amenadiel was still waiting for his response.

“Well, let’s see about that then.” 

Lucifer didn’t get out of his seat, waiting for the wolf to come to him.  
The kid, and if Lucifer had to make a guess, he’d say the wolf couldn’t be more than twenty, if even that, walked with a steady thread of someone who knew and feared his own strength. Avoiding to run into anyone. Now that Lucifer knew, it was almost as if he could sense the wolf hanging over the kid, it was still a young wolf, one still learning how to wield its power, stretching at the reigns.

The werewolf wasn’t alone, oddly enough his companion was clearly human. This one didn’t seem to be as lucky, even if he did take advantage of his lycan friend’s ability to get through the crowd. 

Lucifer inspected the room, and realized there were a few more wolves in the club tonight, two of them waiting by the exit. A slightly older male one that was pretty enough to be an underwear model, who glared at him when he caught Lucifer's eye; and a girl, about the same age as the one currently heading towards him, but who had the same kind of feral smile that Maze held whenever she had a bounty in sight.

“Mister Morningstar.” Lucifer smirked and offered the wolf a seat. Werewolves were rare enough that whatever this was about, at the very least it would be … interesting.  
The wolf didn’t sit, his human eyes eyed Lucifer, without ever coming close to staring. Lucifer himself eyed the boy with slightly more indulgence. 

The wolf looked even better up close. He wasn't tall like Lucifer himself, more like an average size, and his loose sweater hid his shape, but Lucifer could see the tightness of the young wolf's pants, and he liked what he saw.

“So what’s a pack of wolves doing in my humble place of business?”  
The human next to the wolf glared at that. Lucifer ignored him. 

“We heard that you would be the person to talk to, when you need someone with connections.” The boy was trying to seem firm, but it was clear he was new to all this. It made Lucifer wonder just how desperate he had to be, to come to the devil himself for help.  
“I am. And I might be inclined to do a favor, if you make it worth my while.”

“Long as you don’t start asking for people’s souls.” Lucifer glared at the werewolf’s human companion, or the sneer with which he made his assumption.

“Stiles…”

“Shutting up.” The boy mumbled.

But it was obvious the little sidekick was just about ready to make a dozen puns. Lucifer usually didn’t mind a battle of puns, but after everything that happened to get him to come back to earth, leaving hell again, he wasn’t inclined to indulge a human in his games of misconceptions.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucifer Morningstar? Seriously? Did this guy take a class in cliché douchebag, or did it come natural? With the suave suit that probably cost more than his Dad made in a year, and the hair, and the face, - sitting there like ‘how cool am I?’

And if Stiles hated the guy because he was taller, hotter, and cooler than he’d ever be, then he was never telling.

He’d tried to talk Scott out of coming here, a guy like Lucifer might not be the actual devil, but even just talking to him felt like making a deal with the devil nevertheless. Scott was talking about how they needed information, and Morningstar just sat there smirking, while his big huge bodyguard was standing behind him, looking big and strong like bodyguards were supposed to do. And yes, that was most definitely a smirk, Stiles knew them well enough from looking in a mirror, and the glee in those eyes was too clear for that to be a regular smile.

Lydia had been supposed to be here with them, Scott might be the diplomat, the one who’s even minded approach tended to get people to listen to them, but Lydia was the one who knew how to open doors by turning on the charm. She was the one who got douchy guys like this one to hand over whatever they wanted them to, thinking it’d help them get into her pants.(it never worked, but somehow they kept trying)

Only this time, just as they’d been heading up to the bar, doing final preparations, she started screaming the moment they came within a block of the place. Stiles had stepped on the brakes so fast, that they’d barely avoided a collision with the car behind them. It felt like there was so much input, hallucination, both visual and auditory assaulting her over and over again, that she had to let it all out just to keep from screaming their heads of, literally.

They’d lost a day, bringing her back to their motel room, trying to calm her down. They had to leave Mason and Corey with her to look after her when they left today.

It at least pointed out that Morningstar was more than your regular kind of fixer, there had to be something supernatural about him to have that kind of effect on a banshee. Which only made him calling himself Lucifer even more cliché than it already were.  
The moment Lydia started babbling as they entered the city should have been enough warning for them to leave, but hearing her scream, it clenched a grip on his heart and made him want to take her and Scott and get them both as far away from the guy as they possibly could.

“So why would you want this woman’s location? I’d think that a young wolf like yourself should be perfectly fine at hunting out your own prey.”

Scott was trying to look strong, but Stiles knew just how desperate Scott was for a win. They’d been fighting Monroe’s hunters for six months now, but most of the time they just did clean-up after her, save a few survivors, move some packs to safety, get into minor squabbles before she had them running off after her all over again. They needed to get ahead of her, all of which Stiles understood. But he wasn’t sure if working with a guy who literally named himself after Satan was the way to go.

“Mister Morningstar, this woman… Tamora Monroe, she’s a hunter.” Stiles cringed at the way Scott said it. It left out just how dangerous she was, yet it was hard to find another way to describe her. Genocidal maniac might help, but then they didn’t want Morningstar to think they were the type to get overdramatic either.

“There are a lot of those.” From the sound of Morningstar’s snort, they were already there as it were. “And it’s not like your kind haven’t given them reason to exist.”   
There was something about how that smirk of his got even more douchey that told Stiles that the guy was baiting Scott, he wasn’t sure what for.

“Yes,” Scott at least seemed to know where Lucifer was heading. Which was more than Stiles himself had a clue about. “Her group though, they’re not like traditional hunters.” 

As if traditional hunters were all that much better. Just because Chris was on their side and Scott had somehow managed to pull off a deal with the Callaveras didn’t suddenly make them ok. 

“They don’t just go after killers, they don’t restrict their hunts to the dangerous, the ones who’ve shed innocent blood. They don’t care about guilt, they don’t care about age. All she cares about, is that they aren’t human. She wants to murder any supernatural being she finds. I’m sure you realize how that could affect you.” There was some hint in what Scott was saying, Scott somehow wasn’t looking at the man they’d come to meet, Stiles followed his gaze, and gasped when he realized it. There was a blond white woman sitting there, who was currently holding a child closer to her, a little boy about two years old, with a dark creamy skin, dressed in a far too adorable pair of jeans and a sweater that said ‘daddy’s little angel on the front’. The woman shared a glance with the huge black guy and Morningstar himself, as if expecting something from them.

“She’d go after children?”

“She’s done so before.”

The way the big black guy took a step closer to the woman and the kid, it made Stiles reevaluate what he was there for. The little boy reached out to him “Daddy.”, holding out to his father, the man’s entire demeanor softened as he held out his hands and took the boy in his arms. It was just a baby, and the notion of anyone harming a kid that age was horrendous to even consider, and yet, they’d seen Monroe’s people do so before, entire families ‘exterminated’.   
It was hard to keep in mind why Monroe did what she did, when so many of the people she went after had never harmed a soul. Lucifer looked back, his knuckles tensing, as he moved a few inches away from the little family, pretending to be lounging, but almost looking uncomfortable with the display. And yet there was no hate in the way he looked at the child, there was fear, something about him seemed to catch the urgency. Stiles still didn’t trust the guy as far as he could throw him

“Well that does change matters slightly. Now sit down, so I don’t have to look up at you boys.” 

Scott took a chair, Stiles grabbed one of his own, turning it around, throwing his legs over it, hoping to look ‘cool’, he didn’t think he quite pulled it off.  
“So nice to see that enlightened self interest can get you off your ass.” Stiles couldn’t help himself.

Douchebag Morningstar glared at him before turning up the charm towards Scott, when suddenly his voice went all deep.  
“So what is it you truly desire.”

It was like something pushed at him deep down, make him want to tell the man just how desperate he was to get out of here, and get Scott to safety, it was only because that smile wasn’t aimed at him, that he could manage to keep his mouth shut.

“What do you mean?”

“What do you want?” Again that deep voice, that pull. Scott’s fingers clenched, “What is it your wolfy little heart beats for? What is it that makes your fangs slip out with drool at the hope of achieving it,” Stiles wondered if Scott felt it too, was this one of those True Alpha mental strength things? He wasn’t sure. 

“I want to protect my pack.” It was only as Scott said the words, that the pull fell away. But Stiles realized enough that Scott had said all he wanted to say, and no more. Scott could be stubborn that way.

Stiles wanted to put himself in between the two of them before Morningstar started up again. Maybe draw away some of Morningstar’s attention. But instead Lucifer seemed to be even more hooked on Scott.

“That can’t be all you want.” Morningstar sounded almost disappointed. 

“Why not?” Scott answered.

“What about your hidden desires, quiet needs to grab the woman that threatens your pack, and tear her throat out?” He got more animated, as if he was talking about a particularly interesting scene from a movie.

“What good would that do?” Scott’s dry response left the man hanging, “Sure, getting rid of her, killing her, it would be the easy way out. Remove the threat, kill the enemy. But all it would really do, is open up a spot on the top, a spot easily replaced by the next in line, someone we don’t know, who’s face and story we don’t know. It wouldn’t stop the hunters, it would just encourage them, turn her into a martyr. I don’t want to kill her Mister Morningstar, I want peace, I want her to stop, I want her people to stop. Killing her won’t remove the real threat, it would just make us feel better for a second, before making things worse.”

“Now that’s just boringly responsible for a wolf?”

“what if I like being boringly responsible?” 

“You and Amenadiel… just so damn reasonable. Now let me buy you a drink?”

“We’re nineteen.”

“So?”

Stiles sat stunned, it was as if whatever Scott had said made the douchebag want to please Scott, instead of get him to beg, and he didn’t understand why. The tone of voice, the way Morningstar ogled at Scott, openly undressing him with his eyes, Stiles wondered if Scott even realized that he’d just made the fixer want to tear his clothes off and have sex with him right then and there?


	3. Chapter 3

There was something about Lucifer, the scent of him, he smelled like sulfur and lightening all at once. Like there was something about him that was just utterly and basically inhuman. It wasn’t a superficial scent, not the kind regular humans would catch. On the surface he smelled like whiskey and cologne, but underneath all that there was something that made Scott want to back away from the man. He remembered Derek’s teachings about pheromones, but with Lucifer, it was like he emitted them on a level no human should be capable of. 

He wished he knew just what kind of supernatural the man was. If Lydia’s reaction to the area hadn’t been enough warning, just catching a hint of Morningstar’s very presence was enough to convince Scott that there was nothing even remotely normal about him. And coming from a werewolf, that was saying something.

Lucifer had a hunger in his eyes, some kind of burning desire, and it almost made him want to turn his back on all of this and leave, he would if this wasn’t so damn important.

Argent and Braeden had been scouting the area for weeks, and all they knew for sure, was that Monroe was around LA somewhere, but they had no real place to start. Braeden had hesitated when she told them about Lucifer. A man known for his connections, for his willingness to do … favors. 

But she’d warned them that if Morningstar did hand out one of his favors, he’d expect a favor in return, and you’d never know for sure what he’d end up asking for. Scott had expected some creepy guy, maybe a bit like Peter, or worse, but in the end, Lucifer was nothing like that. 

There was a force behind his voice, it wasn’t just what he said or how he said it, but something in his voice made Scott inclined to just open up and tell the other ‘man’ whatever he wanted to know. Scott had been trying to figure out what kind of supernatural Lucifer might be, but the other didn’t quite match any of the species marked down in either the Hale, Argent or Callavera beastiariies.

Stiles had been researching the guy all week that they’d been in the city, but with as much as they did find, what was most shocking is what they didn’t find.

It was as if Lucifer had appeared out of nowhere, one day he’d just been there, and the entire city had been ripe to let him do whatever he wanted.

Lydia had joked that maybe the man was some kind of siren, or even an incubus. But having met him, Scott disagreed with either of those options.

“So why not just go to the cops?”

“What, go into the police station and say ‘I’m sorry officer, but we’re after this woman who’s been murdering werewolves, do you think you can go arrest her now?” Stiles scoffed at the very notion of that. “Best case scenario they laugh us out of the station, worst case, the cop we talk to is one of Monroe’s people.”

Stiles and Lucifer glared at one another, as much as the man raised Scott’s own hackles, it had to be even worse for Stiles. Especially if Scott kept in mind how they’d had to leave Lydia behind, and the state she’d been in. Stiles first defense had always been his sarcastic wit, and Stiles had always chosen to go in offense, rather than play defense. But as much as Scott understood, this wasn’t the time to piss off the only guy that could get them a lead on Monroe.

“What if I can get you to talk to a detective who… knows there is more to the world than people assume, and who I can guarantee will not be working with Monroe.”

Braeden had had friends in the LAPD as well, but Scott still motioned at the man to continue. 

“Chloe knows about … your stuff Lucifer, but she doesn’t know about…” The blond woman jumped into the conversation. “whatever they are.’ The woman smelled human, late thirties, about his Mom’s age, she didn’t seem like the type to hang out in a club like this, especially while bringing a child. But she seemed utterly comfortable sitting there with her little family. It stood strange compared to everything else Scott had heard about Lucifer Morningstar.

“Werewolves, Linda. Lycanthropes, shifters. “ He grinned and the way he spoke sent shivers down Scott’s spine. “This gorgeous specimen here, is what they call an Alpha.” 

“Alpha?” Her eyes met Scott’s, and the two of them shared a look of understanding. She seemed to try and find hints of what he was, he let his claws grow for a second before placing them on the table and tapping it. She gasped and stared at his hand, even as he withdrew his claws. 

Lucifer broke the ensuing silence.   
“Oh they’re nothing like those pathetic manchildren calling themselves alpha males. The ones that don’t realize that real alphas tend to be the maternal figures of a pack.”

“Well he’s sure got you pinned right, Scottie.” Stiles smirked at Lucifer’s claim. 

Scott rolled his eyes. He wasn’t that much of a motherhen? Was he? 

“Even a weak Alpha is as strong as a demon. A powerful one, like ‘Scottie’ here could easily go up against a lesser angel. He might even give Amenadiel a work out.”

Angels? Scott lit up his eyes, trying to figure out if his wolf eyes could see what his human eyes couldn’t. At first it was like there was a barrier holding him back, he forced his way through it, and had to take a step back. Lucifer looked like he had to be in pain, the man, being looked almost skinless, every part of him that was visible looked like a dark red leather, as if his skin had been burned to a crisp and had melted off, exposing dark red muscles. His eyes were red, but not like an alphas, they were darker, with levels of power behind them that made him shiver in place. And then there there were the shadows behind his back, dark leathery shadows with a hint of feathers. All around him was a dark fog of fear and intimidation. The closest Scott could come to describing it, was when he’d been faced with the Anuk Ite, only the Anuk Ite didn’t even come close to what this man, this being had to be.

Scott couldn’t help but tremble on his feet, as he wanted to grab Stiles and the rest of the pack, run back home and go to church for confession. 

“Hey, what did you do to Scott.” Stiles angry voice rang through his confusion, and 

Scott pulled back to keep Stiles from making a mistake, from coming close to this… 

Madre de dios. 

He remembered praying with has abuela, back when they’d visited her when he was a child, Mom hadn’t liked visiting her mother, she’d suffered from early onset dementia, and had been caught in a religious fervor that made Melissa worried to leave her son with her. But she’d taught Scott to pray.

And yet, if she were faced with Scott now, she’d see him as as much of a monster as he saw this being, this fallen angel, this man.

Scott wondered If he touched Lucifer, how much pain would the man be in, how much of it he could take. He took another look at the man, at the tense pull at his neck, the shallowness of his grin, and how it hid a pain underneath. 

It reminded him of Derek, how Derek had hid his own pain and suffering under a veneer of violence, lashing out at others before they could hit he soft open wound in his heart. Scott opened his eyes wider, and this time he took a step forward, touching out to Lucifer. 

“Do you want me to?” he whispered.

Lucifer stared at him in shock, he didn’t say no. Scott put his hand on Lucifer’s, the pain, an almost endless wellspring of it. He had to be careful not to take too much of it, but it was so easy to do so, since there was oh so much of it. 

It was almost a relief when Lucifer himself pulled back, his smile fading, staring up at Scott. 

“You saw me?”

“I did.”

“Then why?”

“You were in pain.”

Lucifer got up, scrambling away. 

“I’ll help, just…” The man, the devil stared at the being next to him, the angel, a being glorious in feather and light, and ran. Scott let him, he’d only meant to help.

“Whatever you need.” Lucifer said. It wasn’t how Scott had meant for it to go. But Lucifer ran.


End file.
